Missing
by Hi14 x
Summary: Shawn Michaels has the perfect life, A great Job, a beautiful wife and two wonderful Kids. But when someone kidnaps his children, 12 year old Cameron and 8 year old Cheyenne, to make him Easier prey, he has to forget about everything and get them back and find out who's behind it before its to late for Cheyenne and Cameron and himself. (HBK & HHH are still in the WWE)
1. Gone

**Missing chapter 1**

******AN: In this story HBK & HHH are still in WWE **

******Enjoy xxx**

"Cameron I'm scared." An eight year old girl had her head in her 12 year old brothers lap. They were sitting outside and it was chucking it down with rain, they were attempting to shelter under the rain coat Cameron had on him.

"I know So am I." He replied.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, We were both blindfolded, but judging from the weather I'm guessing we're not still in Texas."

"Cameron, Do you think-"

"Shhhhh, Cheyenne, He's coming over." Cheyenne sat up and began to tremble in Cameron's arms.

"You two stand up NOW." A man yelled at the two children, They stood up and looked up at the man. "I just rang your house, turns out your dad does have a heart 'cause he left the wwe to come and help find you, But I still hate him, that's why your here actually, I figured that there's nothing worse than kidnapping his children, Is there?" The two children kept silent so the man pushed them against the wall, Cheyenne let out a small scream, but Cameron kept quiet, "I said 'Is There?'" The man said through gritted teeth.

"No" Cameron replied but the man grasped him by the neck,

"No... What?"

"No sir."

"Good," He released his grip and Cameron rubbed his neck, the man turned his attention to the young girl, "And you?" He asked bending down to eye level,

"N-No Sir." Cheyenne whispered timidly.

"I didn't think so." He turned on his heel and walked away.

Cameron and Cheyenne sunk down to the floor, Cheyenne collapsing in Cameron's lap, crying, Cameron rubbed her back and cried silently into her shoulder.

* * *

"Great match Shawn." The Miz said as he walked away from the stage, it had just been Shawn Michaels vs The Miz, and HBK had won of course. "Thanks, You too." Shawn said as Miz walked away. Shawn walked into the DX locker room, to find Hunter on the phone,

"Okay, Oh he's just coming in now, okay, okay I will, Bye..." He threw the phone at Shawn,

"Who is it?"

"Becky, She sounded like she was crying, Don't know why." Hunter said as he sat back down on the couch, Shawn put the phone to his ear.

*Phone call*

"Hello baby."

"Shawn..." Her voice was quite and serious

"What's wrong, What's happened?"

"It's Cameron and Cheyenne." Shawn became very serious and blunt at the name of his children.

"What's happened, Becky?"

"They're gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there was a black van parked outside all day, but I didn't think anything to it, and then about a half hour ago, Me, Cameron and Cheyenne went outside to play, and I went back inside to get some drinks and when I came out I heard Cheyenne Scream and the van drove off, and Cheyenne and Cameron were gone." She was crying, well what mother wouldn't cry if their children were kidnapped? Shawn had tears running down his face, In fact he was crying heavily but silently, So Hunter didn't interrupt.

"Have you called the police?"

"Yeah, they're here with me now."

"Okay, I'll be there in about an hour, I just need to call Vince and Tell him and Hunter whats going on."

"Okay Hurry, I love you."

"I love you too."

* end phone call*

"Shawn what's wrong?" Hunter asked as he saw his friend was crying, Shawn slid down against the wall and cried into his knee's. Hunter came over and embraced him into a hug, "Shawn? What happened?"

"Cheyenne and Cameron have been kidnapped."

******AN: Was it good? I hope so xxxxx**

**Freya xxxx**


	2. Blood

**Missing 2**

"What, When, who?" Hunter was confused,

"About a half hour ago," Shawn sniffled a bit and wiped away the tears, "I need to go ask Vince for some time off, I need to find them Hunter."

"I get it Shawn, We'll find them I promise, Shall we tell everyone with kids to watch them?" Shawn ran his hands through his hair and nodded,

"I don't care Hunter, I just wanna find my kids." He said and walked out. Hunter stood there and shook his head,

"What sick bastard would steal two young children?" He asked himself and sprinted after Shawn.

* * *

"Cameron, Cameron, wake up." Cheyenne shook her big brother, She had blood running down the left side of her face where the man had thrown her into a hard brick wall. Cameron was knocked out by then, from being hit in the head with a pipe, there was a big bruise forming. Cameron stirred a bit and then his eyes opened,

"Cheyenne, Oh my god are you ok?" He asked sitting up and looking at Cheyenne's face.

"I've got a head ache, but that's it." She replied, "Do you think Mommy and Daddy are looking for us?"

"Yes, Cheyenne and they're gonna find us, Daddy is really strong, and Mommy has got a terrible temper when something bad happens, and I'm sure uncle Hunter, uncle Vince, uncle Shane and Auntie Steph will be looking for us too. They. Will. Find. Us." He pushed a bit of sandy blond hair out of Cheyenne's eye's, "I promise."

"Well that's a promise you're going to break." The man said walking over. "You're probably wondering what my name is." Cheyenne scooted closer to Cameron, who put his arm around her shoulders. "My name is Conner Bishop." The man said walking closer to the children.

"Why did you take us, _Conner_?" Cameron asked, a bit cockier than he had planned, he felt a hard fist hit his face,

"Now you listen to me you will call me Master or Sir, Do you understand?" Cameron nodded, while Cheyenne looked on with wide eyes full of fear, she wasn't the only one. Cameron was terrified, the last time he had been this scared was 10 years ago when he was 2 when he thought his uncle Hunter had killed his dad when watching the Shawn Michaels vs Triple H match at SummerSlam 2002. Now he was scared _He_ was going to die, and his _baby sister._

"Now I took you because I hate your dad. I wouldn't have done this but I was hired to, by someone who hates your dad more than me, even though I didn't know that was possible, but apparently it is, now I will not tell you that persons name, but I will tell you this: I have tried for the last 3 months to hurt your dad, all attempts failed so I thought I'd distract him with emotional pain and then hit him with physical pain, who knows I might break his back again," Cheyenne and Cameron flinched they knew how much pain Shawn's back caused him, "Who knows I might break his _neck_," Cheyenne let out a small tremble and Cameron squeezed her hand, "Or I might just torture him and then kill him, do you think doing all 3 will be the worst?" Cheyenne broke down into tears and Cameron pulled her into his lap and cried into her sandy blonde hair. The man laughed and walked away.

"Daddy, please help us. And be careful."

* * *

"Who would want to take them? Who would want to take our babies?" Becky was crying into Shawn's shoulder, After getting time off from Vince, Hunter and Shawn had gone straight to San Antonio, and to Shawn's house. Shawn sat on the couch whispering random stuff into Becky's ear, he felt like crying himself but he couldn't, he had to be strong. While Shawn comforted his wife Hunter stood in the doorway, watching and trying to imagine it if his children ever went missing, he wouldn't be able to cope, that's why he knew he had to help Shawn.

"Honey, I'm gonna go take my stuff upstairs yeah?" Shawn asked and Becky nodded wiping her eyes, Shawn stood up and grabbed his bag and made his way up the stairs.

As he walked down the hall he looked at the photos, all of Cheyenne and Cameron, Shawn placed his bag on the floor and walked into a room, it was sandy yellow and baby pink and had flowers everywhere, the bed was made and the Teddy's were neatly sat in the corner, the window seat had 2 dolls sitting on it and the seat hanging from the ceiling was completely still. On the wall the words 'Cheyenne Michelle' were written in lilac, and there was various pictures of her, Shawn felt tears stinging his eyes, as they began to roll down his cheeks he turned around and walked into the room next door, this room was light blue and light green, the bed in this room was also made but instead of flowers everywhere there was posters, one had the WWE logo, one had a picture of John Cena on and said 'The chain gang leader', one had '27-0, The Undertaker, king of darkness' written on it and a picture of the Undertaker and one had, 'The Icon, The Show stopper, Mr Wrestlemania, The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels' written on it and a picture of Shawn. On a different wall 'Cameron Kade' was written in white. Just like Cheyenne, there were various different pictures of him around the room. Shawn excited the room and sank down to the floor, just like a child he pulled his knees to his head and cried. Then he felt strong arms embrace him and pull him close. He cried into Hunters chest, he didn't care if he was supposed to be an adult or not, he was aloud to cry.

"We'll get them back." Hunter whispered, Shawn wanted to believe that but he couldn't he didn't know what to believe. He continued to cry until it got dark.

* * *

As he climbed into bed next to a sleeping Becky, he whispered, "Good night babies, I love you and I miss you, I'll find you, I promise." He hoped God would carry that message to them, wherever they were.

* * *

Cheyenne was asleep with her head on Cameron's lap, Cameron had tried to sleep but couldn't, then he thought he heard a whisper, no he DID here a whisper _"Goodnight babies, I love you and Miss you, I'll find you, I promise."_ the air continued to whisper to the 12 year old,

"I love you too Dad, And I miss you, I know you'll find us just be careful, Goodnight, I love you. Daddy." Cameron replied and drifted off to sleep as the air carried the message back to Shawn. They had found closure... For tonight.

**AN: I know it's really bad, or was it? You tell me so Review please, I love ya all see ya**

**-Freya xxx**


	3. Home and Hope is Lost

**AN: I feel like I haven't updated this story in FOREVER! So here's chapter 3 :) **

Cameron sat playing with Cheyenne's long hair, it wasn't a very manly thing to do but there was nothing else to do. They had moved from the warehouse to a house about an hour ago. Cheyenne's hair was surprisingly not knotted. She had somehow found a doll in the basement where they were locked. She had fell asleep cuddling it and Cameron's legs. Connor had came and beat them again and left about 10 minutes ago, _"I'm going out, I won't be back for a few hours. Don't go anywhere, not that you can anyway." _He had said and then locked the door although it didn't seem very stable. That gave Cameron an idea, he put his jumper underneath Cheyenne's head and ran up the stairs to the basement door. As he pulled on the door handle nothing happened, except the door seemed to break a little. He knew he wasn't strong enough to open it with his hands alone. He looked around and saw a golf club in the corner of the basement. He ran back down the stairs and tripped over his feet in the process.

"Ahh." He screamed as he landed on his face, Cheyenne woke up startled and looked over at her older brother.

"Cameron?" She yawned, "Why are you on the floor? Is Connor back?"

"No, Chey, I'm trying to get the door open," He stood up and picked up the golf club, "I think this'll help." He held the golf club, looked it up and down and continued up the stairs.

"You look like a psycho," Cheyenne laughed.

"What like uncle Hunter with his sledgehammer?" Cameron laughed, then pulled the club back and slammed it into the door with great force. He continued to hit it until there was a small hole, a smile came across the children's faces. Cameron reached through and opened the door. Cheyenne ran up and walked through first, followed by Cameron.

* * *

"We found this coat at a warehouse about an hour away." A cop held up a blue water-proof coat, "You said your son was wearing one." Rebecca and Shawn smiled and Rebecca nodded,

"Yeah Cameron has one exactly like that." Shawn said, "Vince wrote his name on the label though when Shane took him fishing with Declan, Kenny and Rogan, Kenny had the same coat."

"So his coat has a name on the label?" The officer asked himself searching for a label.

"Yes, when he came back it was covered in mud, I found his name when I cleaned it." Rebecca said.

"Aha!" The officer said, and Shawn looked at him like he was mental. "I found the label, I'm sorry. But, it does have a name on it," The officer handed it over to Rebecca, and it did, 'Cameron' was written on it.

"So what now?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, me and a few more officers will go interview the people that live around that area." The officer stood up and opened the door, "We will call you as soon as we have news."

* * *

Cameron and Cheyenne looked around the house looking for an open window or door, but they were all locked. "Forget this." Cameron muttered and Cheyenne gasped when she turned and saw Cameron holding a chair. Before she could tell at him it had smashed into the window and... The chair broke. The window didn't even have a scratch.

"Cam, why didn't the window break?" She asked as Cameron banged on the window with his fists.

"Maxi-Glass, It's a kind of glass that doesn't break." Cameron explained.

"Oh, that's stupid." Cheyenne frowned, Cameron went to reply but they heard a car pull up.

"Conner!" Cameron said with fear as he dragged his little sister back to the basement.

**1 hour later. **

Cameron was lying in the corner of the room blood rushing from his ribs where they had been stood on several times and Cheyenne lay next to him sobbing with pain and fear, Cameron had been knocked out for a little while, and in that time a drunk Connor and his drunk friend had whipped Cheyenne with a belt multiple times on the back, but the one thing she was scared of the most is the thing Connor said to her before leaving. "It'll be your daddy next."

"Chey, are you okay?" Cameron asked weakly.

"We're never gonna go home are we?" She whispered

**AN: Sad I know! **


	4. Cops

**AN: I know I'm the worst! It's Been forever! Sorry, so let me get straight to the story.**

"Did you ever argue with your children?"

"No, not really. They're good kids." Rebecca sniffled. The officer wrote something down on his notepad. At 8:30 this morning they had been asked to come down to the police station along with Hunter. It was now 10:45 and they had only interviewed Rebecca. Shawn and Hunter still sat waiting to be interviewed. "Why?"

"Because you our one of our suspects Mrs Michaels."

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!" Rebecca screamed.

"That'll be all." He stood up and opened the door for Rebecca.

Rebecca walked over to Hunter and Shawn, crying Un-controllably, "Baby what's wrong? What did they say?" Shawn asked rapping his arms around his wife.

"We're suspects. They asked me i-if I ever argue with them and if I get angry with them, they think we could've done it. WHY WOULD WE KIDNAP OUR OWN CHILDREN SHAWN?!" Everyone turned as she screamed, Shawn stroked her hair soothingly.

"Shhhhh, don't worry baby, why don't you go home or to see Steph yeah? Me and Hunter'll be over there soon." She sniffled again and grabbed her jacket and hand bag and dug around for her keys.

"What the fuck? Why would WE kidnap them?" Hunter asked sitting back down.

"Cops are dumb." Shawn sighed. He didn't get chance to sit down before he was called over by the officer.

* * *

"Mr Michaels." He walked over to the door the officer was standing at.

"No I didn't fucking steal my own kids." Shawn said as the door closed.

"I wasn't going to ask you that actually. We were going to tell you something."

"What?" Shawn asked puzzled.

"Mr Michaels. Your children have been missing for over a month now."

"Yeah? And?"

"Mr Michaels we have only had 3 leads and they all went no where,"

"So? That doesn't matter. We'll have more leads."

"Mr Michaels there is only a 5% chance your children are still alive. A 12 year old boy and an 8 year old little girl can't defend themselves."

"Yes they can! I've been teaching Cameron how to really fight since he was 4! And I taught Cheyenne how to defend herself since she was 5!" Shawn slammed his fist down on the table.

"Mr Michaels no one of their age can defend against grown men. There are cases that have leads and still have hope. There's a couple who's daughter went missing last week and we already have a lot of leads and there is still a large chance she is alive. We can't waste time on this case if your children are dead. We'll give it one more week and then we're going to close the case." Shawn's eyes widened as tears crawled out.

"How much?"

"Mr Michaels-"

"HOW FUCKING MUCH?! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO CUT ME OFF! HOW DARE YOU CLOSE THIS CASE! HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT?!" Shawn stood up and grabbed a glass of water off the officers table and threw it at the wall. "I'll pay anything, please." Shawn began to sob, how dare they. How dare they.

"Mr Michaels I'm sorry but we can't keep the case open. No matter how much you pay." Shawn grabbed something off the desk again and threw it at a wall.

* * *

As Hunter sat waiting he heard yelling and banging and things being thrown around. "What the hell?" He looked up to see the officer running over to him,

"Please calm you friend down." Hunter stood up and walked slowly into the room,

"Shawn?" Shawn stood in the middle of the room, crying, yelling and his hand was bleeding, "Shawn, what did they do?" Hunter walked over and wrapped his strong arms around his best friend,

"They're closing it, the bastards are closing the fucking case." Shawn broke down into Hunters shoulder, "They said there's only a 5% chance th-they're still alive and there's other cases that still have hope. I told them I'd pay 'em but they said no. I'll pay 'em a million dollars! I don't care. But they said no. Why the fuck Hunter? Don't they care? I know they're alive. So why won't they believe me?" Hunter rubbed his back as Shawn cried harder.

"Shawn. If they won't carry the case on we will. Cops are useless anyway. We'll hire a private detective. Vince, Steph, Shane and I will help with the money. Together we'll have over 5 million dollars." Hunter looked down at Shawn's bleeding hand, "Shawn why is your hand bleeding?"

"I punched the wall," Shawn pointed to a hole in the wall. "See?"

"Right through?"

"Yeah. Can I go home?"

"You don't wanna go back to mine with Steph and Becky?"

"Nah, just tell Becky I felt sick so I went home to lye down. Make sure she doesn't come back though. I want some time alone, and she really needs something to take her mind off it. Maybe you could get Steph to take her out, I think it'll just break her heart to see your girls, she's been really fragile. We went into Cameron and Cheyenne's den in the basement the other day, she broke down seeing all their things and pictures."

"Okay, I'll get on the phone to Vince and get him to hire the best private detective there is." Shawn smiled and wiped his tears away. Hunter dropped Shawn home then drove to the hotel. Steph and him had decided to stay in a hotel with the girls until Cameron and Cheyenne were found. That way they could help their best friends broken hearts.

* * *

Connor was sat on the couch on the phone to his boss, "Yes sir."

"I here you've been having fun? Well I want to play too. What time die that costume store up the street open?"

"Uhh, 8am sir it's still open now. What time will you get here. I'll start the plan with Shawn."

"Good man Connor. I'll be there in about an hour." the phone hung up and Connor peeked into the basement where Cameron slept and Cheyenne plaited her hair, not noticing Connor standing at the top of the stairs with a crow bar.

"Let's take your big brother somewhere more comfortable shall we?" Cheyenne's head snapped up as she saw Connor pick Cameron up,

"NO!" She screamed but she couldn't reach Cameron because she was to little. She dived to grab Connor's leg but missed. She scrambled after him on her small legs but the door slammed shut. Cheyenne began to sob. Connor reappeared at the top of the stairs, Cheyenne looked up scared. His face was covered in darkness but Cheyenne could make out he was holding a crowbar. She whimpered and backed up as he slowly walked down the steps.

"Don't worry he's okay. I just put him in the spare room so we can have some alone time." as soon as he was close enough Connor pushed Cheyenne over who slightly yelped. Next he brought the crowbar back over his head and brought it down on Cheyenne's small weak arm. She screamed loudly and rolled over holding her now mangled arm. It was bleeding uncontrollably, as Connor went to strike her again on the head a figure at the top of the stairs yelled and stopped him, Cheyenne looked up thinking it was Cameron but then saw that it was a police officer.

"Sir you are under arrest for kidnap and abuse." The officer walked over and led Connor upstairs.

"The plan?" Connor whispered into the officers ear,

"The plan." He confirmed. As soon a they were out of sight Connor grabbed a gym bag and ran towards his car. "GET HIM GOOD!" the officer yelled and walked towards the room Cameron was locked in.

"Oh My God! Thank you officer! Thank you so much." Cameron said as the door unlocked he was confused when the officer grabbed his arm and threw him into the basement, "Oh my god, Cheyenne, what happened are you ok?" Cheyenne just sobbed and shook her head.

"LISTEN I AM NOT POLICE OFFICER! I AM THE ONE IN CHARGE OF THIS WHOLE THING!" as the man took his hat off they noticed who it really was. They should've realised. No one that big could be a normal person. They had seen him multiple times on the TV and on DVD's. How could they not realise who it was, '_someone who hates your father more than me_' "And right now, you precious daddy is being beaten within an inch of his life."

* * *

Shawn sighed heavily as he walked into his home throwing the keys on the side. He walked into the lounge and collapsed on the couch. He was about to take his shoes off when he heard a knock at the door. "Hello?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Hello sir, I'm lost and I really badly need the bathroom, could I.."

"Oh yeah, 'course." He said letting the man walk in. "What's your name?"

"Connor. I'm Connor."

"Oh ok. I'm Shawn. There's a bathroom down the hall. I'll go make some coffee." Connor dropped his gym bag and made his way to the bathroom. Shawn walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle on.

As Shawn walked into the lounge with the two cups of coffee he saw Connor looking at a photo of Shawn, Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne. "Uhh your coffee is on the table." Shawn said turning around to place the mugs on the coffee table, before he could turn back around he yelled in pain as something hit his back. Hard. He fell to the floor and withered in pain.

"Shawn, Shawn, Shawn. You're so stupid aren't you?" He brought the baseball bat down on Shawn's back again. "I am the one who took your children. It wasn't my choice though," He brought the bat down on Shawn's head, it began to bleed and his hands flew to the cut part of his head. "I've got a boss, in fact he's with them right now," He brought the bat down again, he continued to beat him, he didn't even realise the knock on the door. Or a REAL police officer coming through the door.

"STOP! POLICE!" Connor turned around and dropped the bag as he saw the officer holding a gun ready to shoot at him.

**AN: YES! AN OFFICER FINALLY! But will they find Cheyenne and Cameron?**


	5. Explosions

Cheyenne had fell asleep and the man had took Cameron into a different room to beat him again. Cameron was chained to the wall and being whipped by a belt.  
"You wanna know why I hate your dad?" The man asked. Tightening the chains.  
"Why?"  
"Don't speak to me like that."  
"Why not? Your not my father." Cameron spat, "You're nothing compared to my father." He felt a fist in his face.  
"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY THE FUCK I HATE HIM OR NOT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Cameron flinched.  
"Y-Yes S-S-Si-Sir." He stuttered.  
"It all started in 1996..."

_Endless blaring of an alarm echoed through the arena. No fans were there yet but many superstars were. They all ran around like chickens without heads.  
In one room there were 5 people. Shawn Michaels, Diesel, Razor Ramone, the 1•2•3 Kid and Bret Hart. Shawn Michaels, 'The HeartBreak Kid'. Bret Hart 'The Hitman'. The two didn't really like each other. In ring or real life. But they tried. They didn't HATE each other. They CERTAINLY didn't want each other dead. The five men sat around playing cards.  
Diesel suddenly stood up and threw the table into the corner, cards flying everywhere.  
"WHAT WAS THAT A ABOUT?!" Razor screamed.  
"I WAS GONNA FUCKING LOSE! IF I RUIN THE GAME I DON'T LOSE MY MONEY!" Shawn rolled his eyes at Diesel's words,  
"Diesel you can't just- WOAH WOAH WOAH! What are you doing?" All 4 of the others jumped up and ran over to Diesel who was stood in the corner by the cards with his lighter.  
"I need a cigarette." Diesel said, "Don't over react Shawny." Diesel pushed Shawn, lightly (well light to Diesel, roughly to anyone else). Shawn went plummeting into Razor.  
"Oi!" Razor pushed Shawn back into Diesel. The large man dropped the lighter by accident when Shawn hit him.  
"NO!" But soon enough it was burning. It was all burning.  
"EVERYONE RUN!" 4 out of 5 men ran but the burning hot, red flame had jumped onto the other man's leg. The other 4 didn't seem to notice. The last man to run out was Bret,  
"BRET! HELP ME!" The fire had ran further up now and the man had fallen to the ground. Bret quickly grabbed 5 water bottles and tipped them over Shawn's burning body.  
"C'mon we have to go." Both men ran towards the door but it was already locked.  
"NO,NO,NO SHIT!" Bret and Shawn were locked in there. Shawn turned around just as the fire caused an explosion and the walls, roof and everything collapsed. Onto the two men.  
_

* * *

_"HEY TIM, Is that someone?" A fireman asked his colleague.  
"Yeah... Two in fact. Give me a hand Gary." The two firemen moved away the bricks as WWE superstars watched. The whole arena had exploded! You can probably guess that Raw was cancelled that night.  
After moving away the rubble there were the bloody and burned faces of Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart. Paramedics came over and looked at the two.  
"They both need to go to the hospital, but this one got away lucky," The paramedic said, signalling to Shawn, "A few cuts and bruises, maybe a broken shoulder. But this one..." The paramedic now looked down at Bret, "...his face is entirely burned. I think it'll be scared forever." _

* * *

"IT WAS HIS FAULT! HE MADE DIESEL DROP THE LIGHTER! AND HE MADE ME GO BACK AND HELP HIM!"

"Bret... I think it's nice that you went and helped him, you could've left him there to die but you didn't. But the fact you did that, had ruined your life and almost killed you.. Is that why you want him dead? And us? Is that why you organised this? For revenge? Bret that's not how you do things. Cheyanne's only 8. And I'm 12, why do this to us? And I know my dad didn't want that to happen. He's terrified of fire now. He's never told me why but I know now." Cameron said, his voice weak, kind and scared.  
"NO! DON'T TRY TO MAKE IT ALL GOOD! YOU CAN'T! SO YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR TRYING!"

* * *

"OH GOD! Shawn!" Rebecca screamed. Running over to the ambulance parked on their drive.  
There was also a police car with a man in the Back parked on the drive. Shawn was arguing with the paramedics and Hunter.  
"I'm not going to the hospital." Shawn said as a paramedic rubbed some numbing gel on his back to ease the pain and as another helped clean the huge cut on his forehead.  
"Yes you are Shawn!"  
"NO I'M NOT! That man took Cheyenne and Cameron and I need to go get them back!" Shawn argued standing up.  
"He knows where they are?" Rebecca asked hopefully.  
"Yes Becs, so I have to go."  
"Wait Shawn. Let me go too." Hunter said. Shawn nodded. As Rebecca walked away to talk to a police officer, Hunter turned and looked at Shawn,

"How will we know where they are?"  
Shawn smiled and stood up, wincing a bit as he did so. "We're gonna use him." He pointed at Conner sat in the back of the cop car. "I have a plan."

Hunter smiled at Shawn as he walked away from him, the plan was absolutely great! He walked up to a wall and began screaming, shouting and punching it as hard as possible. Police officers and paramedics ran over to him, trying to pull the huge man away from the wall.

"HE ALWAYS GETS FUCKING HURT AND I'M NEVER THERE TO HELP HIM!" He yelled, his hand was now bleeding but he didn't care much.

While Hunter was doing his part in distracting everyone, Shawn could begin doing his part of the plan. He walked, painfully, over towards the cop car Conner was in and opened one of the back doors,

"What are you-" Before Conner could finish his sentence Shawn had re-closed the door. He did the exact same with the other back door. Conner tried to open them but he couldn't. Shawn had put the child locks on.  
After doing this Shawn got into the passenger seat of the cop car an beeped the horn.  
After hearing the horn beep Hunter relaxed and stopped yelling.

"Ya know what? I feel much better now. I'm gonna go." He said then took off.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE HAND?" A paramedic yelled after him,  
"I'VE HAD WORSE." Hunter yelled back and jumped into the drivers side of the cop car.  
As Hunter drove down the road, Shawn turned around.  
"Now you listen to me. You will tell us the right way to go. If you don't there will be big consequences. Understood?" Conner nodded. "Good, which way?"  
"Left."

* * *

"Cheyenne. Listen to me ok?" Cheyenne was shaking with fear and pain in Cameron's arms. She looked up at Cameron,  
"Y-Yeah?"  
"That guy's left. We have to get outta here. C'mon." Cheyenne shook her head.  
"I don't wanna! My whole body hurts, especially my arm I don't wanna walk." She began to cry so Cameron took her in his arms and carried her up the stairs. She was a light little girl anyway and since she hadn't eaten for weeks she was light as a feather.  
After getting upstairs Cameron found an axe in a cupboard. He took it to the back door until there was a hole big enough to climb through. The two siblings climbed through slowly and took in their surroundings.

A forest was in front of them, that was it really. Cameron took his little sisters hand and began to run. It was at that moment when he realised how much his body really ached. When that man had took him out yesterday, he had been chained to a wall and whipped endlessly with a belt.  
He shook away the thoughts and continued to run.  
"OUCH!" He quickly turned and saw Cheyenne on the floor,  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"MY ARM! I tripped and I fell on it!" Cameron helped her up and lifted her into his arms.  
"C'mon we have to go."  
"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" They turned to see Bret. That evil man a few feet behind them. His burns clear. All down his face.

"Cheyenne run a fast as you can. Carry on running and don't stop. If you fall get back up and run. Ok?" Cameron said, looking Cheyenne in the eyes as Bret ran towards them,  
"B-But what about you?"  
"I'll catch up with you. Now run quick!" Cheyenne nodded sadly and ran as fast as possible. Cameron set off about a minute after her.  
"GET BACK HERE NOW!"  
Cheyenne stopped and turned to see Cameron about to be grabbed by Bret,  
"CAMERON!" She screamed. Just in time for him to jump out the way and kick Bret in the shin so he could run away.  
"CHEYENNE! KEEP RUNNING!"

* * *

"Stop here." Hunter stopped the car. "It's through that forest." Conner said.  
"Stay." Both Shawn and Hunter both climbed out the car. Making sure he couldn't get out.  
"CAMERON!" Shawn heard a little girls voice scream in terror.  
"Cheyenne?" Shawn whispered.  
"CHEYENNE! KEEP RUNNING!" He heard a boy yell this time.  
"Cameron?" Shawn whispered. It had to be Cameron. They had to be his kids. Who else would have a son and daughter called Cameron and Cheyenne who just happened to be in this forest.  
"CHEYENNE? CAMERON?" He yelled. Hunter, who obviously hadn't heard the two children, turned around in surprise.  
"They're here?"  
"I heard them. Listen closely."  
"CAMERON COME ON! QUICK! OH MY GOD CAMERON HE'S BEHIND YOU! NO! GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Hunter's eyes widened and Shawn shook his head. That was Cheyenne screaming. Cameron was hurt. Before Hunter could object Shawn grabbed his arm and began to run.  
"But Shawn your back-"  
"If I didn't die when it broke I won't die now." Shawn said and ran a faster. Hunter,being Hunter, managed to run into a few trees.

* * *

"CAMERON!" Cameron turned to see Bret about to hit him round the head with a gun. Cameron ducked and ran as fast as possible. Over taking Cheyenne just a bit and grabbing her arm to drag her along. Then they saw someone familiar.  
"DADDY!" Cameron and Cheyenne ran as fast as possible. Cameron reached their father first and just as Cheyenne was about to Bret grabbed her by the hem of her shirt.  
"**LET HER GO**!" Shawn screamed wrapping his arms around Cameron.  
"And why would I do that?"  
"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?**" Shawn demanded.  
"Oh you don't recognise me?" Bret asked, "Cheyenne why don't you tell him?" He grabbed her shoulder tightly and she winced, "_NOW_."  
"Daddy, it's Bret Hart." Shawn gasped,  
"No.."  
"Yes, don't you remember what happened to me? To make me look like this? Cameron why don't you tell him what I told you yesterday?"  
"D-Dad, you made Diesel drop his lighter. B-Bret came back to help you and the a-arena exploded. Y-You were fine. He was scared." Cameron said. Shaking inShawn's arms.  
"I forgot." Shawn said. Looking down in regret. Cheyenne's whimper bought him back to reality. "Bret I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean for that to happen but I'm telling you now. _**Let my daughter go**_." Bret laughed at Shawn's words.  
"Oh Shawny, Shawny, Shawny. You've never been very smart have you? You're lucky I'm letting you get away with one of your kids. Don't think you're getting two."  
"I'm not leaving 'till I have my daughter."  
"Oh Shawn. But look what I have. I think this'll make you leave," Bret went in his pocket and pulled out a grenade. "Don't ya think?"  
"Where'd you get that?"  
"I have my secrets."  
"I'm not leaving." Shawn said.  
"Fine, have it your way." Bret smiled and threw the grenade to the ground. A large bang echoed though the forest as bodies went flying.

* * *

**_5 hours later _**  
Hunter sat in the waiting room of the local hospital. That explosion. All that blood... NO! Stop thinking of it Hunter!  
The paramedics and the police found 3 bodies. Bret was one of them. Although he wasn't much of a body. He was standing there laughing like a psychopath. Before the cops could grab him, though, he ran away. With another body over his shoulder.  
Cameron was one of the other bodies. And the other was...

**AN: Oooooooooohh cliffhanger! Who was the other body? The body that Bret had been carrying? HaHaHa. You'll soon find out :P I just spaced out the paragraphs. Fanfiction was being stupid and didn't show up that I had spaced them out :)  
-Freya xxx**


End file.
